Farewell Willows
by Kirabaros
Summary: Change isn't always a bad thing but when you've known someone for a long time it is sad. Catherine leaves the lab for the FBI and pauses to say a few words to the CSI, aka Sage Parker, that was always there no matter what. Tag to Willows in the Wind.


**Farewell Willows**

 _There comes a point in one's life in which one feels compelled to make a change… You are all family…_

Sage knew the moment had come that another major change was going to happen the moment she got the text from Russell citing a family meeting. It wasn't based on any hard evidence that would hold up, nothing scientific. It was just a feeling. A feeling that started when Russell pulled her out of her office to go with him, citing a 419 at a motel. From there, it turned into a race to save Catherine from certain death from a professional hit squad and figuring out the truth that turned out pretty sad.

It was a feeling she got when Catherine talked to her as she rested from her wounds. It probably wasn't a good idea at the time but Sage was well versed in human need to be comforted and it came in all shapes and sizes. Her biggest experience was her tour in the Middle East. She ended up with a job besides being an interrogator and it was that job she utilized to keep a reassuring presence for Catherine.

So she knew what the family meeting was about when Catherine started speaking and telling them how wonderful they were. She knew that Catherine had made a decision. While it was sad, she felt content in the decision. She understood it.

 _Parker… why did you stay with us? You are brilliant for the FBI._

 _Because I wouldn't have as much fun as I do here. Truth is… If all the good people leave, where does that leave the lab?_

It was meant as a joke but it held some truth at the time Catherine asked her the question. Sage had never wanted glory for her work. She knew she would be praised because she was a genius and her discoveries were gold. What she wanted really was to live in a sphere where people didn't know that and saw someone beyond the genius. She didn't voice it but Nick grew to understand that need but he believed that she shouldn't have to hide everything. And the truth was… Sage was happy at the lab.

 _The truth is Catherine, I'm happy working at the lab. Even if I didn't have my good fortune to back me up, I still would be happy working for a paycheck that is peanuts compared to the private sector. It was never about the money and you know I didn't grow up with it. Daddy was military and they don't pay much either. I am happy here but… I understand. Change… inevitable. Sometimes by force and sometimes by choice._

It was a big change. Catherine made the decision and decided to work for the FBI. Sage knew that it would be sad that the woman would be leaving but she was rather happy for Catherine. She knew that she was in a rut that she was trying to negotiate and it didn't help that one of them didn't seem to get the full brunt of the fallout from the Haskell/Langston incident, but Sage didn't hold it against Catherine. She knew what it was like and even if people forgot, Sage understood.

So she wasn't sad when Catherine made her announcement. Rather, she couldn't help but smile in pride as Catherine admitted that it was the hardest decision that she had to make. She was smiling the whole time even though the rest of the team was processing it and their expressions were reflecting it. She stood next to her husband, thinking back on the good times they had. How they shared in happiness when she and Nick announced their engagement, the fun of them processing the fact that they got married a week before the ceremony, and other things that made life working at the lab memorable.

Sage stood there with her hands folded in front of her, staying back from the others as Catherine hugged and said her goodbyes to them. It seemed only fair since she knew them longer and Sage felt that they needed it more. Even Morgan, the newest CSI needed it more. If she were inclined, she would slip out of Russell's office and let them be. Instead, she rubbed her fingers over her engagement and wedding band in contentment.

"Parker."

Sage lifted her head and found that Catherine was standing in front of her. She looked at the older woman with a smile and look of pride and happiness, an odd thing considering the age difference, but understood. Their relationship wasn't the easiest. Catherine found it easy to yell and vent her frustrations out on Sage since the younger one didn't fight back, but it made things tense since Sage would tread on eggshells for some time after that. Catherine felt it was more than she deserved when Sage introduced her as an acquaintance and a colleague.

In truth, Catherine always felt that she could rely on Sage no matter what. Every time she had a problem, the younger CSI was there helping her out. She was there when she had been drugged and she suspected rape. She helped find Lindsey. No matter what, Catherine found Sage there with a willing heart to help the team out despite her own cases. It hit home when Catherine thought they were going to lose Sage after the car accident and Nick had been devastated at that possibility. Looking at Sage, Catherine felt her eyes water as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the younger woman.

Sage accepted the hug and was surprised when Catherine squeezed her, not wanting to let her go. She wrapped her arms around the woman and returned the hug. She felt and heard Catherine's breath hitch and gave a gentle pat. No words were needed at that moment. The hug was enough.

It wasn't until later when Sage was in her office that she got a gentle rap on her doorframe. She was walking around and reading a report when it happened and she looked up to see Catherine standing in the doorway. She smiled, "Catherine. I thought you'd be out the door."

Catherine smiled back, "I was just in the neighborhood and I wanted to talk to you. Alone."

Sage nodded, taking the hint. She beckoned Catherine in and went to close her office door. After placing the file on her desk, she folded her hands in front of her. "So… what do you need?"

Catherine watched Sage and how she folded her hands. She couldn't help but laugh because it was something Sage did no matter what. If she wasn't holding a collection tool or working on evidence, she folded her hands. The reason was that it signified attentiveness and politeness. To Catherine, Sage looked like a little girl despite the 'wild look'. She noted Sage's expression and explained, "Just how you look. Always polite."

Sage chuckled, "Like I explained: attentiveness and politeness."

"Yes." Catherine nodded and paused. She took a couple of breaths as she studied the younger woman, thinking about what to say. Finally, she said, "Parker… I just… I just wanted to say that… I know things haven't always been smooth sailing between us."

"Catherine…"

Catherine held her hand up to signal Sage to let her talk. "I know you're gonna say something that makes it sound nice when in fact that it's not. You've tried to help multiple times and… I've shot you down. And not always in the nicest of manners and often over nothing."

Sage looked at Catherine, studying her. She wanted to speak but decided not to. She could see that Catherine wanted to get this off her chest. She stood there giving the woman her full attention, adjusting her feet to be comfortable on her feet.

Catherine saw that Sage was giving her attention and noticed she shuffled to be comfortable. She remembered Sage going through her PT after the accident and the quirks she developed to make sure her hip didn't suffer too much. Her mouth opened slightly to say that they should sit but stopped. Sage would just say that it was okay and tell her to continue. So she decided to save some time and continued, "And despite everything, you've been there. I mean, you were there when I was roofied, when Lindsey was kidnapped… Sam… The point is, you were there no matter what and… I kind of took it for granted."

Sage decided to say something, "Catherine, it's my job. And I wouldn't leave anyone on the team floundering."

"But you more than anyone has the right to walk away. And I'm sorry."

Sage studied Catherine for a moment. Gentle she shook her head and smiled, "Water under the bridge."

"Parker."

"I know I've been wary at times but I know that this job brings out everything. It's hard to remain neutral when a case tugs at your heart strings. We all need to vent…"

"Parker, I told you that I wished you didn't come back," Catherine pointed out. "I said that and… I didn't mean it. I didn't want you to go and I'm glad that you didn't." She smiled, "And I really like how you've shown everyone the wonderful kick ass team there is." She sobered and looked at Sage. She was glad that the woman seemed to be taking this better than most would think. Then again, that was Sage. "And you… you're the greatest person we've ever had. And… I considered you a friend."

Sage gave a gentle smile at that. She swung her hands in front of her and folded them. "I will miss you, Catherine, but I am proud and happy for you."

Catherine paused at that. She looked at Sage and noted the smile. She allowed herself to smile, "You knew I was going to come in here and spill it, didn't you?"

"In all honesty, I thought the hug when you made the announcement was enough. It said enough and…" Sage made gesture as she continued, "Was everything I expected of Catherine Willows, one of the best CSIs. Now I expect you to whip the boys at Quantico into shape."

Catherine felt the tears that had been threatening spill to the surface and she choked it out. She put a hand to her lips before stepping forward and pulling Sage into another hug. It felt like she was absolved from everything. She sniffed as she rested her head on Sage's shoulders and squeezed. "That I can do."

"They are going to have the time of their lives," Sage grinned as she hugged Catherine. "It's okay, Cath. Really."

Catherine squeezed Sage before releasing her. She wiped her nose. "I'm gonna miss you, Parker."

"I'm still a consulting agent." Sage grinned in that mischievous fashion she did at times.

Catherine chuckled at the look. She nodded, "I'll hold you to it."

Sage laughed as she patted Catherine. Their relationship hadn't been the smoothest but it was there and it had a profound impact on each other. Catherine realized that she still had a friend despite those rocky times. She realized she was leaving on a good note and had someone she could still talk to. She looked at Sage and asked, "You gonna be okay?"

"I manage," Sage replied with a grin and a gesture. "Got a few routines down and they work."

"Good. Cause I'd hate to come back and make you fess up. Nicky's a pushover."

"A little," Sage admitted with a laugh. She sobered and continued, "But it'll be okay. He's been strict on a few things and I agreed." She turned and saw Morgan working and smiled. "Besides, I think someone could use a bit of advice." She made a gesture. "We all leave our mark on this place and it carries on to the next generation."

Catherine saw Morgan and then looked at Sage. She gave a nod and gave a warning, "I expect you to call regularly."

"As regular as can get."

Catherine smiled and left Sage's office to go talk to Morgan. Sage folded her arms over her chest as she watched the woman walk over to Morgan and start to talk to her. She sighed in contentment watching the scene. Change can be a good thing. It was just how a person moved through it.

* * *

 **A/N:** Catherine made her decision to leave for the FBI and she says good bye with a few heartfelt words to Sage. Tag to Willows in the Wind.


End file.
